


Swing sets and stars

by XxSomeOnexX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, bad day at work, silliness, swinging under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSomeOnexX/pseuds/XxSomeOnexX
Summary: After a crappy day at work you come home hoping for a distraction from the negative thoughts weighing you down. Your goofy skeleton boyfriend is happy to provide.





	Swing sets and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote another one shot. Helpful comments and criticism are always welcome. Let me know if you spot any errors. Thanks for giving my story a read, I hope you all like this one!

Dark...it was always dark when you got home from work, quiet too. The only light to guide you out of the abandoned parking lot was the flickering overhead light from your apartment that the office had yet to fix; the only sounds were that of the occasional car passing by and the wind rustling quietly through the trees in the yard space. The world was quiet at two AM. You hated how alone it made you feel, you could just disappear and no one would even notice. If you had kept walking passed your apartment, walking and walking and walking, would anyone even care if you never made it home?

You close your eyes and sigh, taking a deep breath and shaking your head. Those thoughts wouldn't get you anywhere good. You look over the vaguely illuminated park in your complex's yard, the chains of a swing glinting in the moonlight catch your eye. It calls to something childish in your heart and you make your way over to it. You sit in the slightly uncomfortable seat, wrapping your hands around the cold chains and kick off the ground. Kick in, kick out, you pump your legs until you're swinging high off of the ground. The wind chills you through your thin jacket, brushing against your cheeks and playfully ruffling your hair. It's a nearly cloudless night and the stars twinkle as brightly at you as they can in the city. The full moon glows softly in its nest of stars and you can feel the tension start to ease itself from your chest.

You're so enthralled by the feeling of gliding through the air that you don't notice a light in one of the apartments flick on, or when the person occupying said apartment steps out to approach you. You're jolted from your thoughts as someone behind you grabs the chains of your swing. You let out a startled shriek, kicking behind you.

"OOOF! CAREFUL ANGEL, THAT HURT."

You stop struggling, you recognize that voice. The voice of the one person who would care if you didn't come home...who came to check on you because you were later than usual coming home. You wince and turn to look over your shoulder at him. "Sorry Bluebabe. To be fair, you scared me sneaking up on me like that."

Blue rubs his sternum and pouts. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU DIDN'T COME INSIDE WHEN YOU NORMALLY DO." He wraps his strong arms around you, resting his skull on top of your head. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TODAY?"

You sigh and lean back against Blue's chest, taking comfort in the warmth he provides. "Work was just crappy today."

Blue squeezes you tighter. He just radiates patient comfort. "DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT IT?"

You shrug and shift your gaze to the grass on the ground. "Customers were assholes, my coworkers suck, I'm scheduled for the weirdest hours, and you're normally in bed by now...the usual."

Blue leans down to nuzzle your cheek. "I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT. YOU CAN ALWAYS WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU HAVE A BAD NIGHT, I'D NEVER BE UPSET WITH YOU FOR THAT. SIX AM ALARM OR NOT, I CARE ABOUT YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU TO FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THESE THINGS ALONE."

Your heart thumps in your chest and your cheeks heat up. Blue's always been there for you, he'd be disappointed to know you'd thought about disappearing. "I know Blue, I appreciate it." You turn slightly to the side to give Blue a kiss. "You always make me feel better."

Blue flushes slightly from the kiss, but beams at you with stars in his sockets. "GOOD! I'M GLAD MY MAGNIFICENT SELF CAN MAKE YOU FEEL AS GOOD AS SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS YOU SHOULD."

"Awww, shush you," you giggle.

"NEVER!"

You stick your tongue out at Blue. He gently catches your tongue between his teeth and wiggles his brow bones at you. You squeak and your cheeks feel like they're on fire. "No fwair Bwew!" You pout.

He releases you with a chuckle. "TOTALLY FAIR."

You keep pouting. "Push me?"

Blue shakes his head with a grin. "I SUPPOSE I CAN DO THAT." He unwinds his arms from your body, bringing them to rest on the small of your back, just above your ass with a grin. "READY?"

You giggle and nod.

Blue spends the next half an hour pushing you on the swing, watching the stars with you.

Eventually he yawns and lets you slow to a stop. "IT'S TIME TO HEAD INSIDE ANGEL."

You pout again and make grabby hands at Blue. "My thighs are sore from the swing set. Carry me inside please?" You give him your best puppy eyes.

"OF COURSE MY ANGEL, LEAVE IT TO ME MWEHEHEHE!" Blue chuckles and scoops you into a bridal hold. He nuzzles the top of your head and carries you up the stairs into your apartment. "I'LL TURN ON SOME CARTOONS AND GIVE YOUR THIGHS A QUICK MASSAGE BEFORE I GO BACK TO BED."

"Stars I love you." You gaze up at Blue with love in your eyes.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ANGEL, JUST LET ME TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU."


End file.
